Expeditions
Expeditions are side-quests you can send your friends on to bring you back gold, items, EXP, and monster mastery. You can start an expedition by talking to Hersha, who is in your home map. Before you can start doing exepeditions, you must complete Hersha's first quest; Maple Expedition. You can choose from a list of four random expeditions that get reset with new expeditions each time one is completed. You can shorten the length of time an expedition takes by hiring friends that match the recommended class of that mission. Recommended classes and rewards are random for all expeditions. ''Tip: Hire your inactive friends for expeditions, they are probably too low to really help you out beating up your monsters anyway.'' Ranks There are three ranks: Rookie, Novice, and Epic. The higher the rank, the better the rewards. Rookie & Novice expeditions last 2 hours long while Epic expeditions last 2.5 hours. An Epic rank expedition might uncommonly show up in your Novice rank list. Hunt Expeditions Ellinia GoneWild *'Briefing:' The north and west sides of the forest are teeming with nasty beasts! We need someone nimble and quick to deal with the dense forest. Henesys Gone Wild *'Briefing:' Henesys is crawling with angry critters! We need someone to get down there and hunt them right away. Kerning City Gone Wild *'Briefing:' Kerning City's east side is overrun by g-g-ghosts! They're wimpy ghosts though. You can take them. Perion Gone Wild *'Briefing:' The Skyscraper Gone Wild *'Briefing:' The friends of the Mushking would like to formally request removal of monsters from our kingdom. Excavation Expeditions Ellinia's Fruity Treasure *'Briefing:' Ellinia has a fruit tree that sometimes bears TREASURE! Send you friends to see if they can find any juicy valuables! Excavating Ellinia *'Briefing: ' The forest is really dense, but you might find some rare treasure if you don't get lost forever! Excavating Perion *'Briefing:' It looks barren, but you might find some treasure. Send your friends to look around! Excavating Kerning City *'Briefing:' Kerning City is pretty well built up, but I bet there are still treasures to be discovered. Flying Chicken (Excavating Henesys) *'Briefing:' Mrs. Ming Ming's Request *'Briefing:' Prince Giuseppe's Secret Stash (Excavating the Sky Scraper) *'Briefing:' Prince Giuseppe is known for his extreme wealth, and his extreme stinginess! I hear he's got a safe in the Sky Scraper. Send your friends to get it! Training Expeditions Bowman Training Center *'Briefing:' We're bringing out the big guns for an all-ages bow course! Send everybody that thinks they can fire an arrow! Casting Call *'Briefing:' Who's the best (class name) of them all? Send your friends to find out! Hell Camp *'Briefing:' I hear there is a physical training camp that will turn you super-duper strong. Anybody want to go try it out first? Teaching of Thieves *'Briefing:' Every year, Thieves gather around in a cave and compete to see who can steal the most. Send your friends, but tell them to leave their wallets at home. Thief Training Center *'Briefing:' Warrior Training Center *'Briefing:' Defense Expeditions Ellinia Guardians *'Briefing:' Florina Beach Guardians *'Briefing:' Seafood monsters are attacking the town. Protect us from this delicious invasion! Henesys Guardians *'Briefing:' Kerning City Guardians *'Briefing:' It's a graveyard around here! Ghosts and zombies just keep coming! Send help to protect our city! Perion Guardians *'Briefing:' Stumps are just popping out of the ground. The town must be defended! We'll need experts in close-range combat. Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Expeditions